I Just Wanna Close My Eyes
by XtremeAngel
Summary: When Matt and Jeff meet two sister everyones lifes get complicated
1. Chapter 1

I Just Wanna Close My Eyes  
  
By XtremeAngel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Will you hurry up"  
  
Sally rolled her eyes, *they want to apologize for being away so much, yet they yell when they get hungry and cant wait* she thought to herself.  
  
" We're coming! Will you calm down. Not like the world is gonna end is it?" she yelled back, she found it hard not to add ' if you don't get food in the next ten minutes'  
  
Bryan and Mark, were taking Sally and her little sister Cammie out to dinner to apologize for being away a lot as they are in a band.  
  
Sally smiled at her little sister who was concentrating very hard at the task of applying eye-shadow. Sally was much more skilled in this task, she didn't like going anywhere without her makeup, she liked to keep herself hidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally sat smiling as Cammie told the waiter for the second time that he had brought her the wrong food.  
  
" Cam, must you do that? Its not like we fit in here in the first place, and you keep bringing more attention to us! "  
  
" So what I don't care what they think! Stop worrying Sal"  
  
Sally moved closer to Mark for comfort, she hated any attention being on her, it doesn't help when her sister is always the centre of attention and is always attached to her, bringing peoples attention to Sally too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got home Cammie and Bryan went straight to their room. Sally went into the kitchen to find herself something to drink, she was reaching up to the top shelf when Mark came in quietly behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.  
  
" Aarghh, don't do that" she swung round in his arms whacking him at the same time Mark just smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist, plus you looked like you needed a hug"  
  
Sally sighed as Mark wrapped his arms round her tightly, he was so sweet he always knew when she needed something and he was always there in whatever way he could be. She loved him, but sometimes he could annoy her so much and make her so mad she just wanted to leave, but she couldn't imagine ever being without him.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, " thank you " she sighed whilst burying her head into his chest again. She was tired, she didn't like having attention drawn to her, and tonight in the restaurant Cammie got a lot of attention drawn to them, Sally just wanted to go and hide and forget about it.  
  
Mark knew this also, he let go of Sally and kissed her head, " Come on sleepy, time for bed" Sally smiled as Mark took her hands and led her upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally turned over in bed and groaned. 6am. She can never sleep, she never has been able to, her sleep is always disturbed with nightmares from her past, the only times she's been able to sleep is when she's felt completely safe. She didn't understand it, she was safe with Mark, but why couldn't she sleep? Sal looked at Mark, he was sleeping peacefully, she kissed his nose and got up.  
  
Sally plodded down the stairs carrying a spare duvet and a teddy, she dived onto the sofa and pulled the duvet over her, she was cold in just her purple vest top and shorts.  
  
"Ok, lets see what we have in the VCR this morning"  
  
"Who am I talking too? God Sal your gonna be locked up if you talk to yourself, ooh Matt and Jeff"  
  
Sally was a huge wrestling fan, she'd been watching it since she was five, her latest favourite was Jeff Hardy. She had phases of liking wrestlers, first it was Bret Hart, then Shawn Micheals and now Jeff. She had to admit she paid a lot more attention to Jeff than she did Bret or HBK, but who could blame her, he's gorgeous.  
  
Sally picked up her teddy.  
  
"Now Jeff this is who your named after, and that what he's doing now is called poetry in motion" Sal said to the bear while pointing to the tv.  
  
"And that is called a Swanton bomb, can you do that?" Sally flipped her teddy into the air and caught it again.  
  
"Guess you can but not quite Jeff, ok Jeff I'm hungry how about you?"  
  
Sally was stood in the kitchen, she decided to make pancakes, Cammie should be up soon, so she decided to make lots.  
  
" Arrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh, what the…"  
  
Sally laughed, obviously Cammie had decided to wake Bry up.  
  
A little later Cam walked in and kissed Sal on the cheek and grabbed some pancakes.  
  
" Why was Bry screaming a minute ago?"  
  
Cam grinned, and at that moment Bry walked in soaking wet. Sally realised what had happened as Cam burst into a fit of hysterics and started to choke on her pancakes. Sal tried to be sympathetic with Bry, stop Cam from choking and not burst out laughing. She was only successful with stopping Cam from choking.  
  
Just then Mark came in rubbing his eyes.  
  
" What's all the friggin screaming about? Can't you lot let me sleep please"  
  
"NO" all three replied at the same time. 


	2. Chapters 2 - 5

Chapter 2  
  
" Hey look who I got out of his room" Jeff yelled to Amy, Paul, Joanie, Chris, Adam and Jason.  
  
Matt followed slowly behind Jeff, * why did I agree to this * he thought.  
  
There was a chorus of "Hey Matt"  
  
" Excuse me! Not just Matt that's here ya know" Jeff pouted  
  
The others exchanged looks and there was another chorus of " Hey Matt"  
  
" Oh that's nice, real nice" Jeff rolled his eyes and then flopped down onto one of the leather sofas in the hotel foyer and began fighting with his skittles packet.  
  
" Ok so we've decided to meet the others at a club, you up for it? " Chris asked everyone  
  
" Definitely" was everyone's reply  
  
" Hey, Jeff you said it would be a quiet drink in the hotel bar" Matt looked at his little brother questioningly.  
  
" Will you open you damn skittles packet!"  
  
"Huh what?" Jeff looked up at Matt who was glaring at him. " Well no I said hanging out, didn't say where!" Matt shot Jeff a look that went right through him. Jeff looked at the others for help, they just shrugged. "Well, there will be drink!!"  
  
"And a bar! " Paul added  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Well I'll pass thanks"  
  
Jeff sighed, his brother spent all his time staring out windows these days, he was lonely and needed a girl, then again so did Jeff but at least Jeff actually tried to find one not just sit staring at trees all day.  
  
" Look man, what's better? Staring at that tree you were looking at when I came and got you or…."  
  
" Wasn't staring at the tree! "  
  
It was Jeff's turn to give the evil look this time, "OR coming to the club with us and having some fun, if you remember what that is! "  
  
"Yeah come on Matt, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" the others added  
  
Matt stood there looking at them. He couldn't help but laugh. Paul and Chris were on their knees in front of him trying to do puppy dog eyes, Amy and Joanie were giving him sweet little smiles while Adam and Jason pretended to cry on the girl's shoulders.  
  
"See you can't leave me with these freaks" Jeff went back to his skittles when they all turned round to glare at him.  
  
Chris still on his knees then said " Come on Matt you've not got your zimmer frame yet! Live a little"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark pulled over outside the club, "Will this do?"  
  
"Yep" Cammie replied pushing Bry out of the way. Bry just followed.  
  
Sally leant her head on Marks shoulder, " Do I have to watch Cam make Bry jealous again and have him moaning all night? Can you not just bring the alcohol out here to me?"  
  
Mark smiled and put his arm round Sally, " No can't do that, I want to show you off!"  
  
Sally just made a grunting sound.  
  
" Now you know I love your pig impressions but that won't work either, we'll just stay out of the way, besides the others are here too let Cammie do what she wants"  
  
Sally stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, "Ok just keep Bry away from me when she starts"  
  
Mark had phoned the other members of his and Brys band and invited them out too, Kya, Simon and Nathan had followed behind Sally, Cammie Mark and Bry.  
  
" You so cannot drive Simon, I'm never riding with you again" Kya complained  
  
It was then that they noticed Bry trying to be nice to Cammie and Cammie ignoring him.  
  
They exchanged looks.  
  
"Looks like tonight is gonna be fun"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sally was looking around the room when she spotted a group of WWF superstars. She couldn't believe it, she watched these people week in week out and there they were. One of them was looking in their direction, It was Matt Hardy.  
  
Just then she noticed someone who was dancing wildly, she then noticed the purple hair! Sally without taking her eyes off the sight grabbed hold of her sister's arm and continued to stare, Cammie realised who Sally was staring at and then noticed Matt.  
  
Bry had noticed who the girls where staring at and didn't seem very happy about it, he got jealous easily when it came to Cammie. Kya, Nathan and Simon had also noticed and found it amusing. Mark hadn't noticed, he came over to Sally and put his arms round her and looked in the direction she was staring, he saw Jeff Hardy.  
  
Bry and Mark exchanged looks and then took hold of their girl's hands and tried to distract them from their favourite wrestlers.  
  
Jeff was dancing when he glanced over to check on his brother, he was staring at someone, Jeff looked in the same direction and spotted the back of a girls head who happened to have bright pink hair. *cool hair* he thought and continued to dance.  
  
He'd been dancing for a while now, it seemed Matt was interested in the pink haired girl, Jeff was too! He wanted to know what type of dye it was!  
  
Suddenly Jeff bumped into someone.  
  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you"  
  
It was the girl with pink hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally was bored, Mark had gone off with the other lads and Cammie was dancing. Sally didn't dance! Everyone said she was a great dancer almost as good as Cammie, but Sally was self-conscious and wouldn't dance.  
  
She glanced over at Cammie who was happily dancing, but then she bumped into someone. It was Jeff!  
  
" I can't believe she just bumped into him" she said out loud thankful that the music was to loud for her to be heard.  
  
Sally stood up, she wasn't letting just Cammie get to meet Jeff.  
  
" Cam, you going to introduce us?  
  
Out of nowhere, a girl appeared by the pink haired girls side. She was beautiful, she didn't have mad hair like her friend, she had really long light brown hair with a hint of blonde, she let her hair fall in front of her face, almost like she was hiding behind it. But he could still see her eyes, they were a piercing blue, just amazing.  
  
Jeff put out his hand to her, " Hi, I'm Jeff"  
  
" I'm Sally" She took his hand and he just held it didn't really shake her hand, he just stared at her and she stared back, *she's so beautiful* he thought, must be taken.  
  
" Well I'm sorry I bumped into you, Sal, leave him be now" The pinked haired girl, what was her name again, Cam, interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He didn't want Sally to leave him be.  
  
"Why don't you come and have a drink with me and my friends?" he asked  
  
He smiled when both girls quickly replied "Sure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cammie and Matt were dancing. Sally saw Bry getting jealous, she was grateful she wasn't near him or she would have to listen to him moan.  
  
" So are you and Cammie sisters?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Wow wouldn't have thought it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well she's got pink hair, and you just have normal hair, you just seem very different"  
  
Sally smiled " Well you have purple hair, and Matt's is normal"  
  
" Ok Ok bad example" Jeff smiled back.  
  
" So you wanna dance?" Jeff asked gently taking hold of Sally's hand.  
  
" I don't dance, sorry! But you can go and dance"  
  
Jeff was looking at her strangely, *please don't ask me why I don't dance* she thought.  
  
"Why don't you dance?"  
  
Sally groaned inwardly, " I can't dance"  
  
" Nonsense, come on" With that Jeff dragged Sally onto the Dance floor.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sally was stood on the dance floor, Jeff was dancing round her, Sally just stood there scared to dance. She had noticed Bry getting extremely jealous about Cam dancing with Matt. She looked around for Mark, she couldn't see him anywhere. *wonder where Marks gone*  
  
" I see what you mean about you not dancing "  
  
Sally smiled, " Sorry, I'm really a terrible dancer, it's better if I stand here "  
  
Jeff stopped dancing and put his hands on his hips, causing Sally to smile. " No its not better if you just stand there, besides, if your sister can dance like that" Jeff said pointing at Cam who was moving her body allover Matt " I'm sure you can dance too"  
  
"I'm nothing like Cammie, I wish I was, but we are opposites"  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, " Well opposites or not you're gonna dance"  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms round Sally's waist and literally picked her off the floor and started to twirl round with her. Sally noticed people staring at them and let her hair fall into her face more, " Jeff stop it, people are staring "  
  
Jeff stopped and lowered Sally to the floor, still keeping his arms firmly round her waist he looked into her eyes, " What's so wrong with people looking at you?"  
  
Sally lowered her eyes, " I... I just don't like it"  
  
Jeff put his finger under her chin and tilted her face to him, " It doesn't matter if people look at you Sally, your worth looking at, you're no better than the people who look at you"  
  
Sally lowered her head again letting her hair fall in her face once more, " I know that"  
  
Jeff tilted her face towards him again, " And they are no better than you! Now dance with me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark and Kya were stood at the bar, Mark was happily talking to a good looking blonde girl. Kya sighed, *he's got the most beautiful girlfriend yet he flirts with every girl in sight* When away from Sally, Mark always ended up with a girl every time the band went out, he never took it any further than flirting but Kya felt for Sally. She didn't know he did this, she was insecure, never thought she was good enough, Mark never bothered to show her she was, instead he went off with girls the opposite to his girlfriend, the kind of girls that Sally thought she should be.  
  
Kya looked over to the dance floor, Cammie it looked like, had stopped trying to make Bry jealous and was sat on his lap. Kya then spotted Sally, Jeff had picked her up and was swinging her round, he then put her down and they seemed to be having a deep conversation, staring into each others eyes, Kya frowned, not like Sally, she was crazy about Mark.  
  
" Hey, Mark"  
  
"Yeah "  
  
" You seen Sally?" Kya said pointing to the dance floor where Jeff had his finger under Sally's chin making her look at him, their faces very close.  
  
Marks mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe it, Sally always ran away from men that showed an interest in her. She always ran straight to Mark, if she didn't run from a guy if it got to the situation that it looked like she was in now she without fail would run. She looked quite comfortable, which was most unlike his girlfriend.  
  
" It's ok, its only that wrestler she watches, that's why she's not running from him" Mark said to Kya trying to convince himself that was true.  
  
" What? Whether she watches him on tv or not, look at her, that's not like her" Sally was now dancing closely to Jeff.  
  
" I trust her" was Marks reply, he did trust her, he knew she loved him, and he loved her, she would never cheat on him. Would she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff had just noticed that Matt had disappeared, so he'd gone to ask one of the others where he had gone. Sally wondered over to the bar to look for Mark, Jeff had managed to get her out of her shell enough to dance, and she enjoyed it, but now she just wanted to go back to where she was secure, Marks arms.  
  
She noticed Cammie and Bry were with Kya, Simon and Nathan. No Mark. *Strange where is he?* Then she saw him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff had discovered that Matt had left when Cammie went back over to her boyfriend, one of them from that band who sang that song Matt constantly sang. * Sally never said if she was with anyone, she must be though*  
  
Jeff looked across, to the table where Cammie was sat with her boyfriend, *No wonder Matt left* with them were three other members of the band, Jeff tried to think, Amy had pointed them all out on a picture last summer. Cammie's boyfriend, ' the tall blonde one' his name is Bryan, the small blond one what was his name? Kya! the other blonde one? Jeff called Amy over, she was about to leave with Joanie and Paul, who had now had too much alcohol and was attempting to walk on his hands.  
  
" Amy who is who from that band?" Jeff pointed to the table.  
  
" Ok. The one Cammie is sat on is Bryan, the little blonde one is Kya, the other blonde one is Nathan, the little dark haired one is Simon and the dark haired one over there" Amy pointed to a guy who was allover some blonde girl " That's Mark" she said while going back to Paul and Joanie.  
  
" Thanks Aims"  
  
It was then Jeff saw Sally, staring at Mark and the blonde girl, then she ran out of the club.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sally was laying in bed, Kya had come back after noticing she had left. He told her how Mark had pushed the blonde girl off and come back to the table just after she left. He told her Mark loved her and would never cheat on her, he was just drunk. She believed he was telling her the truth.  
  
She was cold she had walked for over half an hour in the rain to get home.  
  
She looked over at Mark who was fast asleep, she crawled out of bed and downstairs to the sofa.  
  
Sally was sat on the sofa in the dark with her duvet pulled over her and her Jeff teddy bear. It didn't matter to her that Mark was drunk, it was the fact he did it. He preferred blonde girls, she had a hint of blonde in her hair, all that she wanted, Mark had asked her before to make it lighter. That girl was slimmer than Sally too, just what Mark preferred. *I'm not good enough for him*  
  
It was a thought which Sally believed very true, she didn't think she was good enough for him, she wondered why he was with her, why he went for her in the first place. The other lads always told her he went for blonde skinny girls, she wasn't one of them, and she always noticed him staring at those kind of girls.  
  
She sighed, she wasn't going to torture herself, Mark loves her and she loves him, she didn't want anyone else, did she?  
  
She thought about Jeff, how in such a short time he was able to get her to come out of her shell enough to dance. He seemed real to her now, not just a person inside her tv. She had touched him, danced with him. She remembered how when he had told her it didn't matter if people looked at her, she felt instantly safe with him.  
  
Sally had a tough past, she found it hard to trust people or to feel safe near people, but she felt safe with Jeff. She didn't have any doubt, not like when she first met Mark, it had took him months to get her to trust him and feel safe with him, she always had to have Cammie around. Jeff was different.  
  
" Now only if I could sleep" she said to her teddy bear.  
  
Sally lay down on the sofa and hugged her bear, she wouldn't see Jeff again, so why was she thinking the way she was about him?  
  
" Get a grip Sally, it was a one off thing"  
  
Sally looked at her bear, " What you looking at? I know I'm crazy you don't need to tell me! I just wanna close my eyes........."  
  
She stopped, " I'm talking to my bear, Sally you need sleep!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Sally, he had followed her out of the club when she ran out, but he couldn't see her anywhere. *She seemed so upset, I hope she's ok*  
  
Amy had told him later that Sally was dating the tall dark haired guy called Mark. Jeff felt like he wanted to knock the guy out. Why on earth would he be allover that blonde girl when he had someone as beautiful as Sally? *Probably explains why she's so self conscious* he though to himself.  
  
Jeff flicked through the channels, he couldn't find anything interesting so he left some old movie on and tossed the control across the room. It landed near a purple bear a fan had given him, *The same color purple as the top Sally was wearing tonight* he thought.  
  
Jeff frowned at the bear " What you looking at? I know I'm crazy.... Jeff you're talking to a bear, you need sleep!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sally, Hey sleepy" Sally felt and itch on her nose, she tried to scratch it but found a hand, her sisters hand. Sally smiled and kept hold of the hand.  
  
Cammie jumped under the duvet with her big sister, she always seemed to find her on the sofa these days, Cam worried her sister would make herself ill from lack of sleep soon.  
  
" Why you down here?"  
  
" Couldn't sleep" Sally snuggled up to her sister.  
  
Cam sighed and hugged her sister, *Mark should pay more attention, he could do without sleep for a change and help Sally sleep instead, I'm gonna have to hurt him*  
  
" You have fun last night with Matt?"  
  
" Yeah it made Bry jealous! Why did you leave early?"  
  
" Saw Mark with some blonde girl, I was just tired and wanted to go home"  
  
" So you walked? Sally your gonna get sick"  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was fighting with a skittles packet. He threw it across the room.  
  
" Stupid freakin' Skittles"  
  
" Don't take your frustration out the poor innocent skittles" Amy teased  
  
Jeff sighed. Matt was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he hadn't said anything all morning. Jeff was sat with some purple bear he wouldn't let go of staring at the floor.  
  
Amy went over to the skittles packet, opened it and gave it back to Jeff.  
  
" Thanks" Jeff said still looking at the floor.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, those sisters were definitely having a strange effect on the two brothers. 


	3. Chapters 6 - 9

Chapter 6  
  
"What, What are you doing here?" Cam asked the two brothers stood at the door.  
  
It was about an hour since Mark and Bry had left for work, They'd be gone a few days, Sally and Cam had both gone to the door when they heard the knock, but they certainly wasn't expecting Matt and Jeff Hardy to be at their door.  
  
************************  
  
" Oh, erm, well, we just wondered if you're not doing anything today, perhaps if you'd like to, maybe......."  
  
* Matt just ask them pleeeeeeease* Jeff couldn't believe the sight in front of him, Cammie in hot pants and a little top and Sally in a very short purple nightdress giving him a great view of her legs, his heart was almost in his mouth. But it seemed Matt wasn't going to ask them anytime soon.  
  
" You have to forgive him, he doesn't do well words do you ya Mattie?" Jeff nudged Matt who just gave him an evil look then looked at the floor. Jeff smirked  
  
" What he was trying to say was, would you two lovely ladies like to join us on a little excursion to the beach?"  
  
" Yes" Sally replied quickly.  
  
She thought back to earlier how when Bry and Mark was leaving. Bry had given Cammie a huge hug and he didn't want to leave, he was constantly telling the girls to be careful. Mark however kissed Sally's head and practically ran out the door. She wanted to spend time with Jeff, and she could tell Cammie really wanted to spend time with Matt.  
  
Cammie, Matt and Jeff had got into a discussion of how Cammie didn't like beaches. Sally was being quiet, she was just staring at Jeff, * God he's gorgeous* she was getting lost in his amazing green eyes when she heard.  
  
"Do you go to England a lot then?"  
  
"No we're from England. We moved here 2 years ago! You mean to say you never noticed my accent last night? That's real nice of you!" Sal said to Jeff, wondering if he would get out of the situation she put him in, Mark could never get out of them easily.  
  
" Well the club was loud, I couldn't hear you properly I guess"  
  
Sally smiled, she didn't have a reply for that, she noticed Cammie raise her eyebrows, looking impressed.  
  
They then got into a conversation about how the minute Cammie hears an American accent she turns American.  
  
Sally noticed Jeff looking a little desperate, * makes him look hotter*  
  
" Well our beaches are much better, So come on, you gotta come it'll be fun"  
  
Jeff was getting desperate, just looking at Sally in the nightdress was driving him crazy, he secretly hated Mark getting to see her all the time like that.  
  
Soon Cammie agreed much to Sally and Jeff's relief. Cammie invited them in.  
  
"Oh, but won't those guys mind?" Matt asked  
  
" They're away for a couple of days actually" Sally was quick to add  
  
"Oh, great, well, you get changed, or did you want to go out in those?" Jeff asked looking at the girls especially Sally " I don't think I'd mind either way" * I certainly wouldn't mind if Sally went out in that dress*  
  
Sally smirked at Jeff's comment * I wouldn't mind seeing you without that top * she thought  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't! But just remember, We're only on display, not for sale Jeff!" Cam came back with.  
  
*Well no I'm not for sale but he can do more than look* Sally thought as they all entered the house.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They'd only just arrived at the beach and Cammie had started to complain about the sand.  
  
"It's going to get in my shoes!"  
  
"Take them off then silly" Sally replied showing she was without a doubt the older of the two sisters.  
  
"But its like dead hot" Cam put on her sweet voice "And me no want my tootsies burnted off!"  
  
At that Matt scooped Cammie up and ran off down the beach while Sally followed behind with Jeff.  
  
" Is she always like that?" Jeff asked while Sally was struggling with the bag Cammie had packed  
  
" No, sometimes you'd think it's me that's the youngest, we both have our moments" Sally smiled when Jeff took the bag off her and carried it.  
  
" Well do you like beaches?"  
  
" Yeah I just don't like the heat!"  
  
Jeff couldn't help but laugh at that, Sal had started to laugh at Cammie who was screaming and flailing her arms around.  
  
Matt had put Cammie down and Sally had a thought.  
  
"Cam, did you put the phones in the bag?"  
  
"No, I didn't see the point"  
  
Sally knew the real reason was that Cammie didn't want Bry ringing her and making her feel guilty about being there, Sally felt the same Mark would only ruin it.  
  
Cammie had quickly stripped down to her very tiny bikini, Sally noticed Matt staring,  
  
"Yo Matt, you lost control of your jaw?" Jeff teased his brother, but then he looked at Cammie too and his jaw dropped a little.  
  
Sally sighed, her sister was much prettier than her, she was used to it now, when Cammie was around, Sally was just the girl next to her, which she didn't really mind apart from when she was getting attention from the people Sally liked. Sally shrugged and pulled her top off.  
  
Jeff was a little taken aback with Cammie, the bikini she was wearing was very little and she looked good. He then noticed Sally pulling her top off. His concentration was then completely on her. She was wearing a rather tight red short vest top, Jeff gulped, * boy does she look good*  
  
Sally had sat down and was pulling off her baggy pants revealing her very long legs and a little pair of red shorts. Matt had started trying to get Cammie in the sea, Jeff was urging her mentally, he wanted to spend some time with Sal.  
  
"You Dare" Cam shrieked  
  
"Matt, she dared ya man, cant turn your back on a dare!" Jeff helped to get rid of them.  
  
Both Matt and Cam ran off.  
  
Sally giggled, " Looks like they're having fun already"  
  
" Yeah, you wanna go in the sea too?" Jeff was praying she said no, so she would stay there with him.  
  
" No I think I'll just stay here" Sally didn't really feel like swimming, plus she didn't want to leave Jeff.  
  
Jeff had started rummaging in his bag and mumbling and to himself,  
  
" Lost something?" Sally asked  
  
" Can't find my skittles!" Jeff now practically had his head in the bag.  
  
Sally laughed and reached into her bag, " Here you can have some of mine" She tossed him the packet.  
  
"Thanks, I bet Matt didn't put them in on purpose, jerk!" Jeff pouted  
  
* oh god he looks so good, I have to stop thinking like this*  
  
"Well just make sure you save some for me!" Sal said as she started searching through the contents of the bag.  
  
Jeff watched her, she was beautiful, the blonde in her hair was shining in the sun and her blue eyes sparkled, he just wanted to grab her, he wished he could do what Matt had done with Cammie, but somehow he didn't think Sally would be too happy about that. He sighed finally pulled off his top.  
  
Sally's eyes almost popped out of her head, Jeff was now topless, his chest was glistening with the oil he was applying, she wanted to reach out and touch him, feel the well defined muscles on his chest, kiss him, but then Mark popped into her head, destroying her thoughts and making her feel guilty.  
  
" You left quickly last night, were you ok?" Jeff inquired  
  
" Oh, yeah, I was tired and got a little upset"  
  
" That something to do with Mark?" Sally looked at Jeff a little shocked, " Amy told me you were dating him"  
  
" Oh, well yeah, I guess it was"  
  
Sally seemed to clam up a little so he didn't press any further, he remembered that she said she had liked wrestling for a long time last night.  
  
" So how long have you liked wrestling?" Jeff was pleased when she smiled.  
  
" Since I was five, I've yet to see a show live though, it's my aim to do that, I will do one day"  
  
Jeff smiled to himself. He noticed that Sally had turned onto her stomach and that her back looked a little red, or he told himself it did.  
  
" Hey, your gonna need some sun block on your back, it'll burn, we don't want that"  
  
" I certainly don't, I always end up looking like a lobster when I've been in the sun" Sally instantly regretted that when she saw Jeff smirking at her. * oh god I'm such an idiot*  
  
* she's so cute*  
  
" Here let me help then"  
  
Jeff grabbed the bottle and tipped some lotion onto is hands then rubbed them together, Sally had her head resting on her hands looking at a little rock in front of her. She was nervous for some reason, a little bit of fear had come back to her, the way she usually gets but she tried to block it out. Jeff couldn't work out why he was feeling nervous, it wasn't like he'd never put sun block on a girls back before, but he was still nervous. Slowly he lowered his hands onto her back and rubbed the lotion in slowly, he didn't realise he was holding his breathe.  
  
Sally's fear soon melted away once she felt Jeff's hands on her, in fact she was soon imagining Jeff's hands allover her, then Mark came back into her head. She then heard Jeff sigh. Sally turned round and looked at him, straight into his eyes, they seemed like emeralds, hypnotizing.  
  
" What was the sigh for?" Jeff had only just realised he'd been holding his breathe.  
  
" Erm..... can you put some of this on my back please" he smiled sweetly  
  
" Sure." Jeff handed her the bottle then turned round sitting with his back to her, Sal gulped then poured the lotion onto her hands.  
  
Jeff had to stop himself gasping when he felt Sally's hands on his back, they were so soft, delicate, he wanted her so much, but he didn't want to upset her by doing anything, besides she was with that jerk Mark. He then heard Sally sigh.  
  
Sally had been holding her breathe, Jeff turned round and took the bottle from her, their hands touched and stayed there round the bottle, " What was the sigh for?" Jeff asked looking into Sally's eyes, she looked back into his, " I...."  
  
Before Sally could say anything else Jeff had leaned into her and was kissing her gently.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
" Hey you what you doing in here when you should be over there with Jeff" Sally looked up and saw Cammie swimming towards her.  
  
Sally had freaked out when Jeff kissed her and said she did want to go in the sea, she wished she hadn't now, it had felt so good when Jeff kissed her, she wished she'd stayed there.  
  
" What's wrong? What's happened?" Cammie looked worried.  
  
" Nothing I'm fine, where did you disappear too anyway?" Cammie looked sheepish " Oh my god Cammie, you kissed Matt!"  
  
Cammie pouted, " How do you do that?"  
  
" It's a gift, now tell"  
  
"Nothing to tell, we kissed, that's it"  
  
Sally could tell Cammie wasn't ready to talk about it, so she gave Cammie a huge hug.  
  
"Ok "  
  
" Now it's my turn, What happened with Jeff?" Sally looked at Cammie and smiled a little. Cammies eyed widened.  
  
"You kissed!" Cam whispered  
  
"Kinda"  
  
"Huh"  
  
" I pushed him off"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mark" Sally said simply and Cammie instantly understood.  
  
****************************  
  
" So shall we?" Jeff had just told Matt his idea to take the girls to the show that night, he wanted to say sorry to Sally for kissing her and he couldn't think of a better idea than taking her to a show.  
  
" I thinks it's a great idea" Matt replied * he must have had fun with Cammie then* Jeff felt a pang of jealousy for his brother, but then he realised Cam and Sal were two very different girls.  
  
" Kewl, shall we ok it with Vince then?"  
  
" Yeah I'll ring him"  
  
Jeff watched Sally sitting on a rock in the sea talking to Cammie. He didn't regret kissing her, he just regretted that it upset her, he felt horrible when she ran off, but he couldn't blame her. She was with someone else, someone it was obvious she loves, he shouldn't have put her in that position.  
  
" It's ok with Vince, shall we go and tell them?"  
  
" You go, and tell them it was your idea!"  
  
Matt looked strangely at his little brother, then a look of understanding came across his face.  
  
" Ok bro"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
" Hey you two" Matt had swum over to the girls, Matt and Cammie looked at each other and smiled * no awkwardness with these two then, oh how I wish I could be like Cam* Sally moaned to herself.  
  
" I think I'll leave you to it" Sally said while Matt and Cammie continued to stare at each other.  
  
Matt's attention came back to both girls then, " No I had an idea I wanted to run by you both, how would you like to come to a show tonight?"  
  
" What a show as in wrestling?" Cam asked  
  
" Yeah, I just though now that you might like to come, I know you're both fans" Matt looked directly at Sally when saying this.  
  
She knew it wasn't Matt's idea, Sal looked over to Jeff who was picking at the packet of skittles she had given him. She looked back at Matt who gave her a knowing smile. Cammie was looking at her sister then Matt looking confused.  
  
" I'd love to go" Sally smiled at Matt who smiled back and nodded, Jeff had told him the idea emphasizing how he wanted to make Sally happy and that it was her dream to see a live wrestling show.  
  
Cammie shrugged and then jumped about in the sea shouting " YAY"  
  
Sally and Matt looked at each other and laughed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sally could hardly believe where she was, she was in the front row at Raw, Cammie looked a little bored, but Sally was in awe. It was her dream to be at a live show, it still hadn't sunk in that she was.  
  
Cammie got into things when the Undertaker came out. Sally's jaw almost hit the floor, every time someone came out she was the same, every match she watched with great interest. Cammie couldn't quite understand her sisters reaction to it all, she wasn't really interested in the matches, they weren't Matt or Jeff so she didn't really care to much. She preferred it on tv when she could listen to J.R and Paul Hayman. But Sally was just amazed by it all and Cammie didn't get it.  
  
Then the Hardy Boyz music hit. Jeff had been able to see Sally through the show so far and he was happy to see how she was in awe of everything, he was glad she was happy.  
  
Cammie had started screaming and jumping about, Matt laughed at her and so did Jeff. Jeff was even happier when he noticed Sally smile at him and mouth the words ' Thank you'  
  
The Hardyz were up against Edge and Christian. Once the match got underway Sally noticed Cammie was pretty much being the way she was when she watched at home. The match was a no disqualification match. Christian hit Matt with a chair.  
  
" GET THE HELL OFF OF MY MATT"  
  
Sally put her hair in her face as much as she could, it was attention time for Cammie.  
  
Matt was laying on the mat, he smiled when he heard Cammie yell, Jason looked confused. Jeff was stood on the apron when he heard Cam yell, he looked over and saw Sally putting her hair in her face.  
  
Matt was back up going toe to toe with Christian.  
  
"JUST KICK HIM IN THE ANKLES!! THEY'RE TINY THEY' LL EASYILY BREAK"  
  
" Cammie shush"  
  
"NO  
  
Jeff was now climbing a ladder about to do a swanton from the top onto Christian, he hit both Jason and Matt, he looked like he missed his spot a little and Sally cringed hoping he was ok.  
  
"JEFF YOU TWOZZLE YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT MATT"  
  
Jeff looked at Matt wondering what a twozzle was, Matt hid his laugh.  
  
"GET OFF MY MATT!"  
  
Adam and Jason both looked at Cammie and frowned, Matt and Jeff laughed.  
  
Edge had climbed the ladder and was about to jump off onto Jeff when Matt pushed the ladder and Edge went flying off the top into a table which was positioned on the outside of the ring.  
  
"HA TAKE THAT WEASLE FEATURES"  
  
Even Sally had to laugh at that comment, everyone around them did, even Jason smirked at the comment along with Matt and Jeff.  
  
Matt hit the twist of fate on Christian and Jeff hit the Swanton bomb, Matt got the pin.  
  
" HA SEE MY MATT PINNED THE PATHETIC FLY BOY, HE LOOKS LIKE A FLY"  
  
There was a chant of fly boy. Cammie looked very proud of herself, Sally was still hiding.  
  
Matt and Jeff smiled at Cammie as they walked out towards the back, Adam and Jason looked at her too looking a little confused but amused with her also.  
  
Matt and Jeff couldn't wait to introduce the girls to everyone after the show. 


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
" Is she always this hyperactive?" Matt asked Sally while watching Cam jump on Jeff's back.  
  
" Usually " Sally replied, Cammie had decided to jump on Jeff who had been playfighting with Amy backstage after the show. Sal knew Cam had done that to get her attention coz she'd been staring at Jeff.  
  
Just then Glenn Jacobs came round the corner, he was still in his Kane gear which made him look scarier. Cammie ran back towards Sal and grabbed her arm. Sally noticed that Matt looked a little sad. She realized that he must have noticed her reaction to Glenn and that she sees them all as characters. Sally felt sorry for Matt she could tell how much he liked her sister.  
  
Sally had been introduced to practically everyone, she was still completely in awe. It was amazing to have finally met all the people she watches week in week out. The only thing was she could distinguish the person from the character unlike her little sister who was having trouble in that department and came across quite horrible to some people. Stephanie McMahon in particular.  
  
" So have you had a good time?" Jeff had suddenly appeared at Sally's side.  
  
" It's been fantastic, thank you so much Jeff." Sally didn't realize that in saying this she had also taken hold of Jeff's hand.  
  
" It was Matt's idea! Not Mine! " Jeff had noticed that their hands were now joined and was half holding his breath at the feeling of having Sally's hand in his.  
  
" I know that's true. I know it was your idea! Thank you"  
  
"It....."  
  
" I'm gonna go get changed now" Matt interrupted  
  
*Great timing bro, I'm gonna kill you*  
  
"Where's Cammie gone?" Sal had just noticed her sister was nowhere in sight.  
  
"She's gone with Amy, they're being girls and Cam's trying on Aimes clothes, See you later Sally" Matt walked down the corridor to his dressing room leaving sally with Jeff.  
  
" Erm.... can you tell me where Amy's dressing room is so that I can let you go get changed too!"  
  
* Not that I want to leave you at all! God STOP IT sally*  
  
" Sorry don't know where it is" a little smile crept across Jeff's face letting Sally know he was playing.  
  
She smiled back " Oh is that so Mr. Hardy "  
  
"yup"  
  
" oh well I guess I better come with you then"  
  
* please please please be serious* Jeff thought  
  
Sally was a little surprised at herself for saying that and the fact that Jeff looked a little bit serious now.  
  
"If that's what you want, Hey you can try on my clothes"  
  
Sally giggled " with an offer like that how can I refuse"? 


	5. Chapters 11 - 12

Chapter 11  
  
"So we gonna be girls and try on each others clothes too?"  
  
"Jeff, I dont think you'd fit into my clothes, however i'm trying on yours even though they're gonna be huge"  
  
"You calling me fat?"  
  
"yeah!!!"  
  
"oh jee thanks"  
  
"your welcome"  
  
" K, well i'm gonna go have a shower, help yourself to my clothes"  
  
Jeff walked off into another room, Sally guessed thats where the shower was. She didnt really intend to try any of Jeffs clothes on although she would love to get her hands on some of his baggy denims she had seen him wear, so she decided to just sit on the leather sofa and wait for Jeff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mark you better leave that girl alone now, before you do something you regret"  
  
"No i like her, shes nice, i like her"  
  
"yeah got that, but you have a girlfriend remember"  
  
In his drunken state Mark stared blankly back at Kya  
  
" Her names Sally, you remember her?"  
  
Mark just stared  
  
"S A L L Y ? Sally, your GIRLFRIEND"  
  
"I was telling Nikki about her, i like girls that dont hide away, Sally hides away, i like Nikki!"  
  
"You like Nikki, the girl over there?"  
  
Mark nodded  
  
"Man shes after you coz your in a band, no other reason, and you may like her now, while your drunk, but you LOVE sally, sober and not sober"  
  
Mark still just stared,  
  
" Fine, you go, cheat on Sally, destroy her, see what happens then"  
  
With that Mark walked off towards the blonde girl he'd been talking to all night, no thoughts of his girlfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you were gonna try on my clothes!"  
  
Sally didnt know where to look, Jeff was stood in front of her in nothing but a towel still looking rather wet.  
  
" Er.. i really didnt.. er decided not too"  
  
Sally looked at the floor going red. * Stupid Stupid Girl *  
  
Jeff looked at Sally and realised she was uncomfortable with him just wearing his towel so he decided to even things up.  
  
" Oh Ok then"  
  
Out of nowhere Sally was soaked, Jeff had thrown water on her and she was soaking wet.Sally jumped up surprised.  
  
"Your gonna have to try them on now aint ya?"  
  
"That was so evil"  
  
" No, it was fun" Jeff smirked  
  
" Well it's not like i can get you back, your already wet"  
  
" I Know, i'm so clever"  
  
" Oh really" Sally smiled sweetly then ran  
  
"HEY"  
  
Sally scooted across the dressing room, grabbed Jeffs Skittles and continued to run around the room dodging Jeff who was now running after her.  
  
"Give them back, thats not fair"  
  
"Is to, you drenched me, i take your skittles!! AAAAHH"  
  
As Jeff grabbed Sally they fell onto the sofa, Jeff laned on Sal.  
  
"Right give the skittles back"  
  
Sally looked straight into Jeffs eyes, they were full of playfulness, she felt completely comfortable.  
  
" Nope they're mine, not Jeffs"  
  
Jeff smiled " ok if thats how you want to play "  
  
Jeff started to tickle Sally, she screamed and wriggled round trying to get away but she couldn't.  
  
" Ok Ok have them back, here, here"  
  
" Ha, my skittles, Jeffs skittles not Sallys"  
  
Suddenly they both became aware of the position they were in, Jeff on top of Sally laying on the sofa almost nose to nose.Jeff in a towel. They stared at each other in silence. Sally broke the silence,  
  
" We're still wet "  
  
" oh erm... yeah! Here i'll get you something to wear"  
  
Jeff jumped up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the situation and grabbed his Twist of Fate t-shirt that he wore to the ring and a pair of his denims, and handed them to Sally.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go change"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mark don't go off with her, you'll regret it, she's gonna ring Sally"  
  
Kya, bryan,Simon and Nathan all pleaded with Mark.  
  
" I don't care, Nikki cares about me, shes doing whats best for me"  
  
" You've known her all of ten minutes"  
  
" So"  
  
They boys were left standing there as Mark walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was sat on the sofa, fully dressed, when Sally came back into the room.  
  
" Wow you make my clothes look good"  
  
Sally had tied the t-shirt up round her waist and the denims looked huge but suited her and she'd tied her hair up off her face, something Jeff hadn't seen before.  
  
" not as good as you do"  
  
Just then Sallys phone rang.  
  
" Hello"  
  
"Is this Sally Owens?"  
  
"Yes, whos this?"  
  
"Its about your boyfriend"  
  
"What? Whats happened?Is he ok?"  
  
" Oh yeah, he's fine, I'm Nikki"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
" Whats going on? Why did Sally just almost knock me over in floods of tears?"  
  
" I don't know Matt, someone rang her, next thing i knew she bolted out the door crying"  
  
" I think we'd better go find Cammie"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM"  
  
" Cammie calm down" Amy pleaded  
  
" I CAN'T, I'M GONNA MURDER HIM SLOWLY, HE'LL PAY FOR THIS BELIEVE ME"  
  
"Amy, Is Cammie here?" Matt banged on the door  
  
" Er.. Matt this might not be the right time"  
  
"YES IT IS HE CAN HELP ME KILL HIM" Cammie screamed  
  
Matt slowly opened the door Jeff stood behind him, Cammie was pacing the room hitting things and screaming things that no one could understand, Amy was trying her best to dodge the things Cammie was throwng and picking the none broken objects up while telling her to calm down. Matt rushed in and grabbed hold of Cammie trying to find out what was going on and trying to calm her down, with Amys help. Jeff walked in and looked round, he couldnt see Sally so he decided to go and look for her. Just as he was turning to go out he looked through the gap in the doorway to the bathroom. He saw Sally curled up in a ball on the floor crying.No one noticed him go in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark was collapsed on his hotel room bed when Bryan and Kya stormed into the room.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bryan yelled  
  
"Huh, Nothing she came in, she wanted to sleep with me but i told her to leave"  
  
"So nothing happened, you just asked her to leave"  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Sally, shes who i want i just miss having someone with me thats all"  
  
"ITS NO EXCUSE THAT COW SAID SHE WAS GONNA RING SALLY AND TELL HER YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HER AND WOULDNT BE GOING BACK TO SALLY! MARK DID SHE RING SALLY"  
  
" No,my phones right there she didnt touch it"  
  
"Thank god" Kya fell onto the bed  
  
Bryan moved over to mark and pulled him up roughly " You better stop this crap Mark, Sally is like a sister to me and you'd better not hurt her, not only do you hurt her by doing this you hurt Cam and i swear to god you hurt either of them and i'll hurt you, it's about time you show Sally some respect before she walks out on you.You hear me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sally "  
  
Sally looked up at Jeff her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Go away Jeff, please"  
  
" You dont look like you should be alone "  
  
For some reason unknown to him, Jeff felt hurt seeing Sally so upset he didnt know why she was having such an effect on him.  
  
" Maybe i shouldn't but i want to be, please just go"  
  
Jeff slid down onto the floor next to Sally, he didnt know whether to just sit there or to try and comfort her, he decided to sit there quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt and Amy had managed to calm Cammie down, she was sat on the sofa still looking real mad but more worried about her sister who had locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Matt wheres Jeff gone?"  
  
" Dunno Aimes, he might have gone to look for Sally he didnt know she was in the bathroom"  
  
" I need a drink, anything to stop me from wanting to punch a wall" Cam suddenly said,  
  
" Oh and Sally didnt lock the bathroom door, Jeff went in there while you two were trying to calm me down he's in there with Sal"  
  
Amy and Matt just stood staring at Cammie, the state she was in they couldnt work out how she would know that.  
  
Cammie smiled a little " What you think i wouldn't keep a check on where Sally is when shes that upset, I always know what shes doing, i have to know if shes ok, and i think shes ok now" Cammie walked towards the batroom door,  
  
" Sally, i love you, its gonna be ok, i know your ok in there, i trust Jeff, we're gonna go get a drink, you come out when your ready and we'll go home, either of you want anything?"  
  
" Skittles" was the reply Cammie heard from both Sally and Jeff. 


	6. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Jeff and Sally were still sat on the bathroom floor, Amy, Matt and Cammie had left to get some drinks about ten minutes ago and Sally still hadn't said a word. She was still crying softly and all Jeff wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her till everything was better and he still didn't know what had happened.  
  
"Jeff"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" Can you take me home please?"  
  
" What about Cammie?"  
  
" I'll ring her and tell her that your taking me home, Matt or Amy will be able to bring her back wont they?"  
  
" Of course, I'll go get my things you ring Cammie ok?"  
  
" Ok"  
  
Jeff left to get his things while Sally picked up her mobile which had been sat next to her all the time and dialed Cammies number.  
  
" Whats wrong " was the way Cammie answered the phone  
  
" where are you?"  
  
" In the diner across from the arena,you want me to come back?"  
  
" No you stay! Jeffs gonna take me home, i just want some time by myself is that ok?"  
  
"Of course it is i'll just go to my room when i get back, we'll talk in the morning ok?"  
  
Sally heard mumbling  
  
" Sally, Amy just said i can stay in her hotel room with her if you want to be left alone and she'll bring me back first thing in the morning is that ok?"  
  
"Sure Cam, I'll see you in the morning"  
  
"Love you Sally"  
  
"Love you too Cammie Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
" Everything ok?"  
  
Sally looked up to see Jeff holding two bags of skittles,  
  
"I've put the stuff in the car you can check if theres anything else of yours but i dont think there is, oh and these are for you"  
  
He handed her the skittles then held out his hand to help her up. Sally took his hand and he pulled her up. Once Sally was on her feet she looked at Jeff and a tear ran down her cheek.Jeff wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry anymore, whatever it is will be ok"  
  
" I hope so" Sally replied quietly, she looked like she was about to cry again so this time Jeff didnt fight the urge, he pulled Sally into his arms and held her.  
  
"Come on lets check we've got everything and lets go"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jeff took Sallys hand and they walked hand in hand out of the arena. 


	7. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
" Sally, we're here, your home"  
  
Sally had sat with her eyes closed the whole journey from the arena to her house. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
"Doesn't look much like a home anymore"  
  
"What do you mean" Jeff was worried about her, she had become very distant and he really didnt want to leave her alone in that house for the night.  
  
"It's his house, not mine i dont own it just live there,Cammies ok she can just go where Bryan goes, but i can't i won't have anywhere, this isn't my home anymore, i haven't got one." Sally burst into tears again, Jeff still had no idea what had upset Sally but he guessed now it was something to do with Mark.  
  
"Come on lets get you inside" Jeff took Sallys hand and led her up to the house.Sally was trying to find her keys that were in her bag but she couldn't for crying, Jeff gently took the bag from her shaking hands and found the keys and opened the door.  
  
Once inside the house Jeff looked for the light switches, Sally however just plodded into the living room and curled up on the sofa to cry somemore. Jeff finally found the light switch and walked over to Sal, he sat on the floor next to her and gently stroked her hair which had started to fall in her face.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked him nervously "What do you really want"  
  
"What do you mean what do i really want?"  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter, thankyou for bringing me back and the show and everything, it was really nice to meet you"  
  
" I'm not leaving!!!" Jeff protested  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you here like this, I'm here because i don't like seeing people upset and i especially don't like seeing you upset, i've not come here to hurt you i just want to help if i can"  
  
"You hardly even know me"  
  
"No your right i don't, but i've looked in your eyes, i can tell your a great person, your not a bad person, just a lost one"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"You don't know what you really want, who you really are, your afraid to be who you want to be"  
  
Sally started to cry harder, *remind yourself to tell Matt to kick your butt for being a total idiot when you get back*  
  
"I'm sorry Sally i didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"You didn't i just realised your right, i am afraid to be who i want to be, if i wasn't maybe Mark wouldn't have cheated on me tonight"  
  
Jeff stared at Sally, "Thats what has upset you?"  
  
Sally started to cry again, this time Jeff climbed up onto the sofa and sat Sally up so he could sit down, he then pulled her to him and she snuggled up to him and cried. Jeff was filled with rage, he just didn't know why he was so mad, shes not the first girl to be cheated on and he hated to think of anyone being cheated on, but with Sally he just wanted to knock Mark out.  
  
They sat there together for hours, Sally told Jeff how it was some girl who rang her to tell her she'd been sleeping with Mark and that Mark had a different girl on each trip he went on and was never faithful to Sally, she also told her that Mark wasn't going back to her, that he wanted a girl who didnt hide away from the world and that he was staying with her,and Sally knew she was with Mark because she heard him talking to Kya in the background.Sally had cried even more and Jeff just held her, Sally went on to tell him about how it had took her so long to trust Mark because she had been hurt so many times in the past, she told him how Cammie was the only person she knew she could really trust always, she had laughed when she told him about how the two sisters scare people with their closeness and how they know everything the other does. Jeff remembered the incident with Cammie knowing Jeff was in the bathroom with Sally even though he didnt think anyone noticed and that Cammie was destroying the room at the time. Jeff looked at his watch, it was 2am.  
  
"It's late, or should i say early? you best get some sleep, i'll stay down here"  
  
"This is where i sleep!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I cant sleep properly, so i end up coming down here so i dont wake Mark"  
  
"Why cant you sleep properly?"  
  
"Sometimes its just that i cant sleep, sometimes i have bad dreams and then i dont want to sleep, i wish i could just sleep peacefully but its rare these days, only when i get a week or so sleeping in Cams room i can get a proper nights sleep but by then Mark and Bryan are normally back so i'm back to square one"  
  
"What about when your by yourself?"  
  
"Cant sleep at all usually"  
  
All Jeff wanted to do was take her away from all of it, just take her somewhere she could be herself and be happy, but he knew he couldnt or that she never would.  
  
"What are you gonna do about Mark"  
  
"I dont know! Leave? but where do i go? I can't be without Cam, I just couldnt"  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Jeff guessed Sally was thining about what she was going to do.  
  
" A long time ago i used to have the sweetest dreams,i was always so happy in them, things where perfect in them, i was where i wanted to be, i was with the people i wanted to be with and i was who i wanted to be! I just wanna close my eyes and be there again, You think if i close my eyes and then open them again i'd be there?"  
  
"I dont know, things dont just become perfect you have to make it that way, you have to find whats perfect for you"  
  
"This feels perfect right now" Sally looked up at Jeff  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! I feel so comfortable with you, like ive known you forever almost,i trust you, its too good to be true or im just imagining it coz im upset, but it does feel perfect"  
  
"Then maybe if you close your eyes now you'll find your dream"  
  
Sally smiled at Jeff, the first smile he knew wasnt forced, she leaned down to the floor and grabbed the clicker for the tv and flicked it on,  
  
"i need the tv to sleep!" she said  
  
"Can i ask why?"Jeff smiled  
  
"Atmosphere" Sally said simply  
  
"ah ok then, well you've got your atmosphere now you go find that dream"  
  
Sally snuggled back up onto Jeff, she put her head on his chest and said "If i open my eyes and your still with me i will have"  
  
Jeff sat staring at the tv for a while until he realised Sally was asleep. He gently kissed her head.  
  
"And i pray to god you find that dream with me in it too" 


	8. Chapter 15 - 16

Chapter 15  
  
Sally slowly opened her eyes and realised she was in Cammies bed. Sleepily she turned over and looked for Jeff, he wasn't there.  
  
"Guess i didn't find that dream then!"  
  
Sally felt like she never wanted to get up again, Mark had cheated on her, she said something stupid to Jeff and he had gone, she might aswell just crawl under her duvet and stay there.  
  
She looked over at the clock, 11am, *well at least i got some proper sleep*  
  
Slowly she got out of bed and made her way downstairs, she noticed she wasnt wearing jeffs clothes anymore, she was wearing her cowprint pj bottoms and a black vest top, *wonder how that happened*  
  
"Hey sleepy, how you feeling, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok Cam, stop worrying, when did you get back?"  
  
"Quite early, you were asleep on Jeff, we decided to move you to my bed when Jeff had to go?"  
  
Sally just shrugged and said " Oh Ok"  
  
"He had too if he didnt he wouldnt get to the Smackdown taping, he didnt want to go without saying bye but he didnt want to wake you, he said you looked to peaceful to disturb"  
  
" I'm not bothered Cam, its not like i'll ever see him again anyway"  
  
Cammie knew that Sally was bothered, but first she had to sort out Sallys boyfriend and her own feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cammie can i please just go, i don't want to be here when they get back"  
  
"Sally, it's gonna be ok, according to the other lads she was lying but Mark doesn't know that we know so i'm gonna confront him and find out what did happen and then we can sort everything out and we can all go back to being as we were, together and happy"  
  
*I don't even know if i was happy anymore*  
  
"Ok they're here you don't have to say anything ok"  
  
"K"  
  
Cammie bent down and kissed Sallys head and calmly walked to the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey babe" Bryan walked towards Cam  
  
"SHUT UP BRYAN! YOU!!!!!!!!" Cam pointed at Mark  
  
"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO"  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
Cammie then went on to call Mark every unrepeatable name you could think of while the others watched on in horror.Cam had told them nothing was going to be said as Sally didnt believe what she was told, they now realised it was just Cammies plot to confront Mark without him knowing that Sally knew what happened.  
  
"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT"  
  
"NO I DONT STOP YELLING AT ME"  
  
"NO I FRIGGIN WELL WONT YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"She's talking about Nikki Mark"  
  
Everyone stared as Sally appeared in the doorway suddenly looking alot stronger than they'd ever seen her.  
  
"Sally i told you i'd do this you don't have......."  
  
"Leave Cammie, take the others with you please"  
  
"Sally I..........."  
  
"Cammie!!!!!"  
  
With that a shocked and reluctant Cammie left with the other lads.  
  
"Sally I.........."  
  
"Unless your gonna explain yourself i don't wanna hear it! What happened and you better tell me the truth!"  
  
"I was drunk, she was drunk, she came back to the hotel room but i told her to leave nothing happened i swear! I love you Sally! Your the only person i want."  
  
"Don't bother saying that, it's not the first time you've hit on someone else!"  
  
"That was the second time i promise, that time in the club was the first and she was coming on to me!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE"  
  
Mark was completely shocked, he'd never seen Sally yell or get mad, he really didnt know what to think.  
  
"Sal......"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T WALK AWAY DID YOU?"  
  
"I Know and i'm sorry it won't happen again"  
  
" I know it won't"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I know it won't happen again, not to me!"  
  
"Sally please don't say what i think your saying! we've been together almost three years, don't just throw that away"  
  
"I don't trust you! Now leave me alone"  
  
Mark was left standing shell shocked as Sally slammed the door in his face.  
  
Chapter 16 (Two months later)  
  
"Earth to Jeff, come in Jeff, JEFF!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
Amy threw the skittles packet that Jeff had sent her to get at him.  
  
"You wanted these didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks Aimes"  
  
Amy sighed she knew what was wrong, both brothers were acting the same way, the reason, two sisters named Sally and Cammie!!  
  
"Ok tell me!"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"What your thinking"  
  
"It's nothing Aimes honest"  
  
"It's about Sally!"  
  
Jeff who had been pretending to try and open his skittles packed looked up at Amy who was stood in front of him, hands on her hips.  
  
"Do you think i should have left her that morning without saying goodbye"  
  
"Jeff, you said yourself she was sleeping and she didnt sleep much, so yeah letting her sleep was the right thing, we're going back there soon just go and see her"  
  
"She might not be there now"  
  
Jeff was wondering what had happened to Sally and Mark, he'd looked in magazines to see if there was anything about her spilting with Mark, but he hadn't seen anything.  
  
"She is, her and Mark are still together according to the papers so you can go and see her"  
  
Jeffs heart sank, there was no chance that he would see her. He still remembered what she had said as she went to sleep, about if she woke up with him there she would have found her dream. He wanted to stay, he even wished he had woke her and maybe she would have gone with him. He thought back to when Cammie had arrived that morning, they had talked for a while, mostly about Sally, Jeff had helped Cammie take Sally upstairs, he carried her and went to find her something to sleep in while Cammie had removed his clothes that Sally was wearing. He had to go into the room Sally shared with Mark, while he was in there he looked at all the photos. Sally with the band, Sally with Mark and more important Sally with Cammie, he decided then that he would never be able to be with her, and left after giving Cammie the night clothes he had found.  
  
"It's probably best i don't"  
  
Amy sighed "Ok then, i'm gonna go find Matt"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sally your wanted out front"  
  
"Thanks Kel"  
  
Sally fixed her now red hair in the mirror, put on her best fake smile and walked out into the salon which herself and Cammie owned.  
  
Sally was a hairdresser and beautian, Cammie was a hairdresser and part time lighting technian for the band. They owned a large salon with 13 stylists and 10 beautians.The salon attracted alot of business because of the band, fans came from allover hoping that they could meet the lads when they came to see their girlfriends,also the girls knew many famous people through the band that came to the salon.  
  
"Sally, we've had a call three vips will be in later two wanting their hair and nails doing, one doesnt know what they want doing, will you be able to do both nails and one hair around 2ish" Cam was trying to understand what one of the apprentices who had taken the message had written.  
  
"Doesn't give names just says 2pm, and 3 VIPs, Amanda took the message and i can't read her writing and shes gone home now" Cammie blew a piece of her purple and pink hair out of her face.  
  
"Yep, i think i can do that, just make sure all the girls know that VIPs are coming in and to be on their best behaviour, including you little girl"  
  
"Me? i always be good girl!" Cammie put on her baby voice  
  
"Hmmmm, just make sure they all know, i don't want Kelly or Sarah getting starstruck and spilling tint allover the client again!"  
  
" Ok bossy boots!!!"  
  
Sally stuck out her tongue at her little sister,  
  
"It's your business too!"  
  
"I know i'll tell them"  
  
"Ok i'll be back around two"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are we going to a salon? Are you two nuts?" Jeff looked at Matt and Amy as they were getting in the car.  
  
"Yes bro we are nuts! But also its a good salon that gets lots of well known people in there plus Aimes and I know the owners"  
  
"Huh? Since when do you two know salon owners?"  
  
"Jeff if you get in the car now you can drive!"  
  
At Amys statement Jeff leapt into the drivers seat and the three sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally was sat out the back of the salon folding towels, everyone was busy so no one had time to wash and fold towels and has Sally didn't have any clients to see she decided to do it while staring off into space.  
  
"Sally! your VIPs are here and you not gonna believe this!!"  
  
It bugged Sally that all well known people were called VIPs to her they weren't that important they were just well known but the saying your well known people are here doesn't sound quite right.  
  
"Why who is it?"  
  
"Just come and see" Faye one of the stylists and one of Sally and Cammies best friends was jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
"I do hope you weren't doing that in the salon!"  
  
"Of course not! Now come and see!"  
  
Faye suddenly stopped jumping, straightened her clothes and hair and walked back out into the salon calmly. Sally just cracked up laughing while Faye pretended that she wasn't at all exicited whilst Sally knew that she wanted to jump up and down screaming and that she would as soon as the client left. Sally was still laughing when she walked into the salon, Cammie was talking to the clients, when Cammie stepped aside Sally looked up and her blue eyes locked on emerald green. 


	9. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Jeff!" Sally squeaked  
  
"Um.... hi" Jeff smiled. He had a feeling that Sally would be the other owner once he'd seen Cammie.  
  
"Hey Sal! Ok Amy wants her hair and nails doing so can you do her nails?" it wasn't really a question but a statement coming from Cammie, without pausing she continued  
  
"Matt doesnt know what he wants so one of us will sort him out and Jeff wants his hair and nails doing so you can do that" a sly grin crept across Cammies face while Jeff looked shocked.  
  
"You want your hair AND nails doing?" Sally asked Jeff  
  
"Apparently so!" Jeff replied while Amy and Matt who had decided that for him tried not to laugh.  
  
Sally who wasn't doing very well at looking professional in front of the three finally managed to take her eyes off Jeff and speak to Cammie.  
  
"Ok, if i do Amys nails first you can show Matt round and find out what he wants doing then once ive done Amys nails i'll see to Jeff! You dont mind waiting do you?" Sally asked Jeff avoiding the looks she was getting off Cammie who was very amused with the situation.  
  
"No thats fine" * Matt,Amy you die later*  
  
Sally walked into the back to her room where she did nails, she left Cammie talking to Matt, Jeff and Amy. Sally hadn't seen or spoken to Jeff since she fell asleep on him, she had got messages just saying hello through Cammie who had spoken to Matt quite a few times on the phone since. Sally had thought about Jeff alot though, he was half the reason she had changed so much.  
  
Amy interupted Sallys thoughts of Jeff. "Hey you ready to work your magic on my finger nails?"  
  
"Sure take a seat! How do you want them doing?"  
  
"Erm......... just longer i guess, like girls nails!!!"  
  
Sally smirked " Ok Gel nails i think"  
  
"Nails made of Gel? How does that work???" Amy looked confused  
  
"They cause less damage to your nail and look more realistic thats all!"  
  
" Oh ok!! So how are you and Mark?"  
  
Sally looked up from the drawer she was picking all her equipment out of, she forgot that she would be asked about him.  
  
"Er.. ok i guess, don't see him much" truth was she stayed out of his way when he was home.  
  
"You can tell me! Cammie has already told Matt you bearly talk to him anymore, Haven't told Jeff anything tho"  
  
Sally didn't know what to think, she was going to kill Cammie for telling Matt, she had never been asked about Mark since she locked him out of the house for two days.  
  
" We don't get on! He tries to be nice but its only coz he got found out, i just can't trust him anymore" Sally started to do Amys nails in hope that the subject would change.  
  
"Do you love him? i mean if you don't why stay? there's loads of guys that would love to date you! i know one in particular would!" Amy hinted  
  
Sally knew she meant Jeff, but she refused to believe that it was true Cammie had told her on many occasions that Jeff liked her and she should leave Mark and go find Jeff, but the whole thought was stupid to Sally.  
  
" Amy can i tell you something?"  
  
"Sure" Amy looked worried  
  
" I love Mark!"  
  
"Oh sorry i just thought that things weren't good between you and...."  
  
"But i'm not in love with him, there isn't anything there anymore"  
  
Amy was overjoyed, she had spoken to Cammie only a few days ago and they planned to get Sally with Jeff as it was obvious both were miserable. *time to play cupid* Amy thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Sally had finished Amys nails she took her to Cammie who had just finished massaging Matt.  
  
"Amys ready for you now" Sally smirked at her sister and gave her a-what have you been upto look!  
  
"K thanks Jeffs in the Staff room!" Cammie looked at Amy and Amy nodded both girls smiled. Sally looked at them both confused, shrugged and went to find Jeff.  
  
Jeff was sat on one of the sofas in the staff room, he was bored so he sat tossing skittles into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. He flung one high, it bounced off the ceiling and landed at Sallys feet. She was stood in the doorway watching.  
  
"Looks like the red skittle escaped its doom! You ready to get your nails done?"  
  
"yup lets go i'm getting cabin fever in here!"  
  
Sally led Jeff back to her room all the time trying to keep calm, all she wanted to do was jump on him, she had decided she was too attracted to him and it wasn't good.  
  
Jeff was following Sally, she had changed, her hair was red, she walked with more confidence and to him she looked even more beautiful than when they first met.  
  
"Here ya go, not much better than the staff room but it has got......"  
  
"WOW!!!!" jeff ran into the room  
  
"..... a big bowl of skittles" Sally finished her sentence  
  
"Ok so how do you want your nails doing?"  
  
"I didn't actually know i wanted them doing so its upto you! but something........... me!!"  
  
"Well to anyone else that would be real helpful! But seeing as i'm a fan i know you i guess, so how does Nail Art sound?"  
  
"Its not coz your a fan that you know me!And is that all you are? A fan??" Jeff raised an eyebrow  
  
Sally didnt know what to do *this is getting freaky* she thought  
  
"A friend?" she questioned  
  
Jeff sighed " Yeah, a friend! Nail art sounds good what you gonna do?"  
  
"Draw little hearts on your nails" Sally had started to put base coat on Jeffs nails, She looked up only with her eyes.  
  
"You are joking yeah?" Jeff said smiling *Wow her eyes are so beautiful*  
  
"No"  
  
Jeff looked seriously worried about what Sally was gonna do to his nails until she started giggling.  
  
"Of course i aint, i'm gonna do something...........extreme"  
  
Jeffs eyes locked with Sallys. * i ain't leaving this time* he thought 


	10. Chapters 18 - 19

Chapter 18  
  
Jeff was sat in the staff room looking impressed at his nails! Sally had painted them black and then drawn on little yellow and white lines which looked like lightening, Jeff was very happy with the finished look. Just then Matt,Cammie and Amy walked in.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT IS ON YOUR HEAD???" Amy screamed while Matt had to lean on Cammie to stop himself falling over laughing.  
  
Sally had colored Jeffs hair with 3 different colors. The underneath of his hair was a dark purple, a middle section was medium blue color and the top was a turquoise color. She had then put turquoise highlights into the purple, purple lowlights into the blue and blue lowlights into the turquoise! So Jeff was sat with his head completely covered in foils waiting for the color to take!  
  
" What?" Jeff glared at the 3 stood in the doorway.  
  
"Your head! You ... you look.... like .. your.. gonna..gonna be........cooked!!!!!" Matt spluttered.  
  
"Hey look its funnys cousin .... NOT FUNNY"  
  
"Oh but it is Jeff! you look so stupid!!" Amy joined in  
  
" Yeah but Aimes he always looks stupid" Matt tried to hide behind Cammie while Jeff threw skittles across the room at him.  
  
While Matt was dodging skittles and shouting insults at jeff with Cammie and Amy, Sally walked in and got hit on the head with a green skittle.  
  
"see thats why the green ones are my least favourite! You three stop harassing my client!!"  
  
Everyone but Jeff ignored Sal and continued to shout insults at Jeff who had stopped throwing skittles.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Matt, Amy and Cammie jumped and turned round and looked at Sally who was looking very annoyed.  
  
"Sally whats wrong?" Cammie walked over to Sal and tried to hug her but Sally moved out of the way.  
  
" Can you wash out the color on Jeffs hair for me please i've got some stuff to do"  
  
A confused Cammie agreed and Sally walked out to her room and slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey your hair looks good!" Amy looked up at Jeff who now had hair that was regular for Jeff.  
  
"Thanks Aimes, is Sally still in her room?"  
  
"Yeah haven't seen her since she went in there!"  
  
Cammie walked in and looked at Matt.  
  
"I have nothing to do now do you guys wanna go get something to eat before i have to cash up!"  
  
"Sure" Matt and Amy replied  
  
"Nah i'll wait here"  
  
"Jeff shes in a bad mood you won't get much out of her if anything at all" Cammie warned  
  
"I'll take my chances thanks Cam!"  
  
"ooooookay"  
  
Cammie, Matt and Amy left leaving Jeff alone in the staff room.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Someone knocked on Sallys door.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can i come in?"  
  
"Suppose so"  
  
Jeff slowly entered the room and looked at Sally. She had been crying, he guessed she had tried to cover it up but he could still tell. Jeff walked over to Sal and knelt in front of her.  
  
"You want to tell me whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Jeff reached out and tucked a piece of Sals hair behind her ear and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Now tell me the truth."  
  
" I had a fight with Mark just now on the phone! "  
  
" Oh, what about?"  
  
"I don't even know, whenever we speak we fight, ever since..." Sally put her head down  
  
"It's ok! since we last spoke?"  
  
"Yeah" Sally looked up and a single tear ran down her cheek, Jeff instantly wiped it away.  
  
"Why stay?" Jeff questioned  
  
"I don't want to leave Cammie, i told you that before"  
  
"But your unhappy!"  
  
Another tear ran down her cheek and Jeff slowly wiped it away again, this time his hand lingered on her cheek.  
  
"Do you remember when you told me you just wanted to close your eyes and if i was still there when you opened them things would be perfect?"  
  
Sally nodded  
  
"Close your eyes Sally"  
  
Sally stared at Jeff for a moment wondering what he was thinking then closed her eyes. She felt Jeff take her hand, and then felt his fingers run across her lips slowly they were soon followed by his lips this time Sally didn't run away.  
  
Jeff pulled back and looked at Sally, she opened her eyes and stared at Jeff. He was about to apologize when she smiled and put her fingers to his lips.  
  
"Close your eyes Jeff"  
  
He closed his eyes and Sally returned his kiss only more passionate. She pulled away but when Jeff opened his eyes Sally had gone! 


	11. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Sally sat on the sofa watching Cammie run around looking for a pair of shoes.  
  
"So where are you going?" Sal asked while Cammie pulled her up to look under the cushions.  
  
"Me, Faye and Clara are going clubbing, that's ok with you isn't it you don't mind?" Cam stopped searching to look at her sister.  
  
"Course I don't mind! Why would I?"  
  
"Just thought you might need me or something, you know with you being upset earlier"  
  
Sally hugged her sister "Cam I'm fine plus I can tell you really wanna go so go"  
  
Cammie smiled from ear to ear "Love you Sally, do you know where my shoes are?"  
  
"Try your bedroom its normally where I chuck your things when I fall over them!!"  
  
"I'm not that bad!!" Cammie pouted  
  
"Y'are now go"  
  
With that Cammie ran up the stairs found her shoes, ran back down, kissed her sister goodbye, grabbed her bag and coat and was out the door.  
  
Sally sat in the living room with the lights out and the tv on though she wasn't watching it, she was thinking back to earlier when she kissed Jeff but heard her sister arriving with Matt and Amy so she had walked away from Jeff before they walked in. Sal smiled when she remembered the look on his face when he realized what she had done, he looked so lost but yet so adorable, then when he worked out why she had done it he just looked happy and no one knew anything had gone on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeff do you know where Matt is?" Amy shouted down the hall of the hotel they were staying in.  
  
"Nah, he said he was going out but I don't know where"  
  
"Ok see ya later skittles!"  
  
Jeff watched as the red head disappeared down the hall, then let himself into his hotel room which he shared with his brother. Once in the room he flicked on the tv and lay down on his bed.  
  
Sally kissed him! He wasn't quite sure if he had imagined it, he put his fingers to his lips and remembered how soft her lips felt on his own. He wanted her, wanted to know everything about her, hold her, kiss her, make love to her! But he didn't know if that would ever be possible. Jeff knew Sally liked him after all she had kissed him, but how could she be with him if she wouldn't leave Mark because of wanting to stay with her sister. 'Maybe Matt can charm Cammie into leaving Bryan' he thought but then hit himself on the head for thinking such thoughts.  
  
"Well if I can't have her, I can at least talk to her!! God Jeff you're talking to yourself again!!" He walked over to the table and picked up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of the telephone ringing. Groaning she pulled herself out of her comfy chair and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Sally its Jeff"  
  
"I knew that, Hey"  
  
"What how did you know it was me? You got caller id or something? but then you still wouldn't know it was me?" Jeff hit himself on the head again for sounding so stupid!  
  
Sally giggled " No I knew it was you when you said hey"  
  
"Oh right sorry well I....."  
  
"Hang on let me move the phone"  
  
Jeff heard movement on the other end and wondered what Sally was doing.  
  
Sally fought with the phone line, telling herself to make Cammie give the cordless phone she had hidden in her room back, and made her way back to her comfy chair with the phone.  
  
"Sorry wanted to sit in my comfy chair so I moved you! What were you saying?"  
  
Jeff had forgotten he was too busy thinking about how cute Sally must look sat in the big old chair Cammie had snuggled into when Sally was asleep on him a few months ago.  
  
"Oh erm just felt like talking to you, if you're not busy"  
  
"Nope I'm all alone Cammie's gone clubbing with some girls from work and the lads don't come home till tomorrow morning! So what you been doing?"  
  
"Well earlier today I got my hair done by this beautiful girl, you may know her!"  
  
Sally smiled and Jeff could hear the smile in her voice, "Oh really, what was her name?"  
  
"You know I can't actually remember!"  
  
"That's a shame then, I can't tell you if I know her or not"  
  
"Oh I think you do, you say hello to her every time you look in a mirror!"  
  
"Actually I tend to go 'yuk' when I look in a mirror"  
  
"At what? the person standing behind you?"  
  
"You're sweet"  
  
" I know! I'm made of sugar! Ugh I sound like Shane! That's not good!"  
  
"Why I think Shane's kinda hot!!"  
  
"I'm insulted you prefer the dork with the face paint to me!"  
  
"Look who's talking! I seem to remember a younger Mr. Jeff Hardy on a home movie! or in a magazine called extreme!!"  
  
"Yeah but I can pull it off!"  
  
"uh huh! keep telling yourself that! besides I never said I preferred Shane"  
  
"So do you prefer me then??"  
  
"No I prefer Shannon!!"  
  
"Really?" Jeff tried to hide the disappointment in his voice  
  
Sally laughed " No, the guy my teddy is named after!"  
  
"What's your teddy called?"  
  
"Guess"  
  
"Mark?" Jeff gave what he thought was the obvious answer  
  
"um no" Sally was shocked with herself for not feeling guilty about talking to and kissing Jeff, and Jeff saying Mark didn't even phase her.  
  
"Erm...... Jeff?"  
  
"Congratulations you got the right answer"  
  
Jeff was now jumping round the room, Sally really did like him!  
  
"Do I get a prize?"  
  
"Dunno I'll think about it"  
  
Sally and Jeff continued to talk about anything and everything they could think of for hours until Sally yawned loudly.  
  
"You sound tired, wow its 3 already, where did the time go?"  
  
"Time flies when your having fun" Sally stated  
  
"Sure does, you best get some sleep, give me a call when you can ok?"  
  
" I'll call you soon, I promise"  
  
"Good! Night Sally, sweet dreams"  
  
"Night Jeff"  
  
Sally hung up the phone and crawled up the stairs to her bed, she didn't want to sleep in Cammies' bed cos no doubt when Cammie got home she would be rather drunk and Sally wouldn't get any peace. So Sally climbed into her bed and for the first time in what seemed like forever got a proper nights sleep, and yet again she had Jeff Hardy to thank. 


	12. Chapter 21 - 23

Chapter 21  
  
"Sally! Sally! wake up sweetie"  
  
"Huh?" Sally rolled over to see Mark smiling at her  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:30 sweetie, where's Cammie by the way Bryan is going crazy cos she isn't here"  
  
Sally sat up quickly "What do you mean she isn't here?"  
  
"Her bed hasn't been slept in and she isn't in the house"  
  
"Pass me my cell phone" Mark leant over to the bedside table and grabbed the cell and handed it to Sally.  
  
Sally dialed a Cammies number, it rang twice then it was cut off. 'That's weird' Sally thought she then rang Faye's number.  
  
"Howdy Sally"  
  
"Hey Faye"  
  
"What's up girl you never ring on the days your boys return"  
  
"What time did Cammie leave you guys last night?"  
  
"erm.... when u all left with the lush Hardy Boyz"  
  
"No i mean after you guys had been clubbing"  
  
"Sally i haven't seen Cammie since you guys left yesterday and i didn't go out last night"  
  
"oh sorry my mistake, see ya later"  
  
"bye bye girly"  
  
Sally sat on her bed with Mark staring at her intently, her whole world had just come crashing down around her. For the first time since she had met Cammie and they had become sisters Cammie had lied to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Sweetie?"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE" Sally snapped  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Before she could say anymore Bryan came charging into the room.  
  
"Where's Cammie"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Stop lying Sally you always know where she is"  
  
"WELL THIS TIME I DON'T SO BACK OFF"  
  
"you must know you always do, i've been ringing her and she keeps cutting off what's going on?"  
  
"I JUST TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM"  
  
Bryan stared at sally shocked for a moment then walked out of the room, one look at Mark and he turned and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had been trying to get through to Cammie for over an hour when there was a knock at the door, Sally went to answer it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sally was shocked to find Matt and Jeff on her doorstep.  
  
"Where's Cammie she won't answer her phone" Matt asked  
  
"And what's it to you where MY girlfriend is?" Bryan had appeared behind Sally and was quickly followed by Mark who glared at Jeff.  
  
"I'm worried about her" was Matts reply.  
  
Before a shouting match started on the doorstep Sally invited the brothers in.  
  
"Cammie is nothing to do with you, why are you worried about her?"  
  
"because every time i ring her she cuts the phone off"  
  
"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PHONING MY GIRLFRIEND" screamed Bryan  
  
"I CAN PHONE WHOEVER I WANT YOU DON'T OWN HER" Matt yelled back  
  
"I DON'T OWN HER BUT SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE LOVES ME YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER"  
  
"she wasn't saying she loved you last night!" by now the rest of the guys had come into the hallway where the argument had started and everyone turned to Matt stunned apart from Jeff who looked at Sally with sad eyes.  
  
"WHAT" barked Bryan  
  
calmly Matt replied "She wasn't saying she loved you when she was making love to me last night"  
  
Sally couldn't believe what she was saying, not only had Cammie lied to her she had cheated on Bryan something she couldn't imagine Cammie ever doing. She was even more surprised when all eyes turned on her and Bryan lunged towards her. Before she could do anything she pinned against the wall by bryan.  
  
"IS THAT TRUE?" Bryan roared only inches from her face  
  
"I....I don't know"  
  
"YOU DO KNOW AND YOUR GONNA TELL ME NOW OR ELSE"  
  
"I don't know Bryan she told me she was going out with Faye"  
  
"CRAP TELL ME IF ITS TRUE SALLY" he grabbed Sally hard by the shoulders and she whimpered in pain, before she knew what was going on Bryans hands where ripped from her  
  
"Don't touch her" Jeff warned  
  
"What's it to you?" Mark now joined in  
  
"WHAT!? if you cared about her you wouldn't let him treat your girlfriend like that"  
  
"well she knows whether it is true or not!"  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T YOU IDIOT SHE JUST TOLD YOU SHE DIDN'T"  
  
"Jeff don't" Sally pleaded  
  
Mark now turned to Sally "Don't what?"  
  
"Leave her alone" Jeff threatened  
  
"Don't what Sally?"  
  
"Don't waste his time fighting with you, i don't know if it is true what Matt said all i know is she lied to me! I don't know where she is now so stop accusing me"  
  
Mark approached Sally but before anything else could happen the front door opened and Cammie walked in. Her face went white when she saw who was stood in the hallway.  
  
All hell broke loose with everyone screaming and shouting at each other until finally Cammie screamed the loudest.  
  
" JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, MATT LAST NIGHT WAS JUST A FLING IT MEANT NOTHING SO JUST DON'T BOTHER RINGING ME OR CARING ABOUT ME, BRYAN WE'RE THROUGH I JUST DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I'M SICK OF NOT SEEING YOU AND I JUST CAN'T BE BOTHERED WITH IT, AND SALLY..."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sally who had been quiet the whole time, she looked up surprised.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN BOTHER SAYING ANYTHING I KNOW YOUR GOING MAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHERE I WAS GOING, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS ONE THING I'M BORED WITH ITS YOU, I'M COLLECTING MY STUFF AND LEAVING DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN I HATE ALL OF YOU" with that Cammie stormed up the stairs collected her stuff and half an hour later slammed the door and walked out of everyone's lives with no one knowing why.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Sally sat in the living room listening to Matt arguing with Bryan in the hallway each blaming the other for Cammies sudden change of attitude. Jeff sat on the stairs watching the two, Mark was sat across from Sally staring at her and the other lads had gone upstairs and weren't planning on moving any time soon.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Sally said quietly to Mark  
  
"Are you sleeping with that freak out there?"  
  
Sally sighed " No i'm not"  
  
" Well if Cammie had got so close to his brother you must be close to him"  
  
"I can't be doing with this Mark your the one that cheats not me"  
  
Mark was across the room and on top of Sally in a second "Don't you dare speak to me like that again you hear me"  
  
"get off me Mark please!" Sally pleaded she was becoming scared of Mark like this  
  
"What are you gonna do about it Sally? I'm stronger than you i could do whatever i want and there is nothing you could do about it"  
  
"No but i could!" Mark turned his head to see Jeff stood in the doorway  
  
"You've treated Sally like that for the last time" Jeff said as he approached the sofa where Sally was pinned under Mark  
  
Mark rose off Sally and stood in front of Jeff.  
  
"Sally if you want to leave go get what you need" Jeff spoke softly to the frightened girl but never taking his eyes off Mark.  
  
"She doesn't want to leave do you Sally"  
  
Sally walked out of the room past Bryan and Matt who stopped arguing momentarily to see what Sally was doing. She ran up the stairs Cammies words still ringing in her ears and Marks actions hurting her beyond belief, and grabbed things that she would need, she stopped shortly and looked at the picture of herself and Cammie when they first met. A tear ran down her cheek at the memory of the sister she had loved and who had just turned on her. Sally then turned her back on the picture and walked away, down the stairs, past Matt and Bryan who this time didn't stop yelling at each other. Sally walked to the door then turned around and looked at the picture of all five guys and her and Cammie that was taken a few years ago, she touched the picture and whispered "Goodbye Guys, i love you"  
  
Sally then turned opened the door and slipped out quietly, the only thing she didn't notice was Kya who was stood at the top of the stairs watching her departure and her moment with the picture. "Goodbye Sally, i hope you find what your looking for" he whispered as his tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Jeff walked into the airport searching desperately for Sally. He wanted her to go back to North Carolina with him, he knew she must have been hurt by everything that had just happened, she had told him everything about how her and Cammie met and how they became sisters he just couldn't imagine how hurt Sally must be feeling. He was stuck in the middle of a group of people when he spotted Sally sat on a seat her shoulders shaking.  
  
He approached her quietly and sat down beside her. "Hi" he said softly  
  
Sally couldn't help but smile when she heard the familiar southern accent "Hi"  
  
"I thought i would find you here"  
  
"why?" Sally sniffed  
  
"I had a feeling you would be trying to get as far away from here as possible"  
  
"There's nothing for me here now"  
  
"Well there's someone in North Carolina"  
  
Sally smiled " That being you?"  
  
"Come home with me Sally, you'd be safe with me, i'll take care of you"  
  
Sally was fighting with her mind theres was nothing she would want to do more than just go with Jeff but something was telling her not too.  
  
" It wouldn't be fair Jeff"  
  
"Why"  
  
"because you won't always be there, i've always depended on someone its time i do something alone"  
  
Jeff sighed, he had a feeling she would refuse but he wanted her with him.  
  
"I don't want you to go"  
  
Sally smiled " I don't have to yet and i have your cell phone number"  
  
Jeff suddenly remembered something " oh yeah Kya told me to tell you, he's only a phone call away and quote ' i love you little sister and i always will ' "  
  
Sally couldn't stop the tears falling then, she was closet to Kya of all the lads but she couldn't have brought herself to say goodbye it would have hurt too much. Jeff pulled her into his arms, his heart went out to her she had told him the things that had happened to her in the past and he knew how hard it must have been for her he decided to try again as the final call for a flight was called.  
  
"Come home with me Sally"  
  
She sighed "Close your eyes Jeff"  
  
Jeff did as she said, he felt her fingers tracing his lips then his face and then her hands went to his hair, softly her lips met his, it started soft and soon turned into the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. When she broke away Jeff went to open his eyes but sally traced her fingers across his eyelids, "I can't Jeff i have to do this alone, remember when i told you i just wanna close my eyes?" Jeff nodded  
  
"Well one day when i open my eyes you'll be there! You'll find me again"  
  
Jeff felt his own tears escaping his eyes and Sally wiped the tears away with her thumb "Don't open your eyes Jeff"  
  
Jeff felt her leave, when he did open his eyes he saw Sally walk through the gate to board her flight to new york. He felt his tears escape again and didn't try to wipe them away he remembered her words ' You'll find me again ' he promised himself that he would.  
  
Jeff walked to the window to watch Sally's plane take off, he noticed fans watching him but not approaching, he silently thanked them for it. He let more tears escape as the plane ran down the run way and soared into the air, Jeff traced his fingers along the glass, "I will find you again Sally if its the last thing i do"  
  
Jeff walked away slowly and said to himself ' I just wanna close my eyes too Sally! I just wanna close my eyes"  
  
The End  
  
*jilly, thanks for being the sister that i needed once, i won't ever forget you, you changed my life for the better, i hope you find what your looking for! Angel* 


End file.
